Amigos con derecho
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Camus descubre que Milo está enamorado de él, pero, temiendo terminar tan mal como shura y aioros, le pide tener una relación de amantes... descubriendo al final, que lo ama demasiado para compartirlo con alguien mas. [one shot dedicado con lemon]


Pues… es mi tipico jajaja…. Como le decia a una amiga, yo no puedo ser aquarius no kari sin escribir camusxmilo XDD... ustedes que opinan?

Este pequeño escrito lo acabé el fin de semana… lo publiqué en la web donde siempre suelo hacer mis actualizaciones continuas porque se me pidio como requisito para obtener la armadura de Acuario; aunque lo había comenzado a escribir como agradecimiento a las personas que siempre me apoyan, dejándome sus mensajes o escribiéndome un mail de vez en cuando.

En esta ocasión quiero dedicarlo, y lo hice en la web donde lo publiqué, a una chica que me ha apoyado desde mis inicios como escritora en esta pagina, a alguien que aprecio mucho y que me ayudo con sus ideas a escribir uno de mis propios fics favoritos, y ella es…

**Sahir!!** Mejor conocida como Elena. Espero que le guste… y a ustedes tambien.

**Amigos… con derecho**

_**POV of Milo: **_

De acuerdo, tal vez no se encuentra dentro de mis sabores predilectos; de hecho, a juzgar por la forma en que mis labios se han movido, yo más bien diría que es la peor esencia que mis papilas han tenido el disgusto de catar. Pero a pesar de lo que mi lengua opine, yo me encargo de desmentir mi desagrado.

-"¡Mmm! ¡Delicioso!"- Exclamó sorbiendo un poco más de café, reteniendo el estremecimiento que recorre mi espina dorsal ante su sabor. Mi tormento da fruto cuando lo veo sonreír, satisfecho.

-"Te lo agradezco"- Dice. Yo me embelezo con la forma elegante en la que toma la taza de blanca porcelana entre sus dedos, y la lleva lentamente hasta sus labios, los cuales se impregnan por el contenido negruzco del recipiente, dejándolo pasar de su traquea hasta el fondo de su estómago. En este momento desearía ser ese néctar para tocar los bordes su boca, y habitar en su interior.

Mis ojos jamás se han perdido de tal espectáculo, ni mis labios una exhalación ante su belleza.

Si me veo descubierto aparento ahogarme, o poner interés en otra cosa como si hubiera recibido algún llamado.

Esta vez él se encuentra absente, sumergido en el hondo abismo de su cabeza, por lo que no presta atención al habitual escrutinio de mis pupilas.

En este momento desearía tener la asombrosa habilidad de Mu para leer sus pensamientos, o por lo menos, poder convertirme en una de las hebras de su cabello, implantadas de forma cercana a sus ideas.

-"¿Sabes?"- Pliega la cortina de silencio con una pregunta. Mis ojos, que se habían centrado en mi bebida, se elevan en dirección a la línea imaginaría que pintan los suyos hacia los míos, por el sonido de su voz. –"Estuve hablando con Shura…" – No demuestro un asombro que no siento, no si por labios de cierto felino dorado conozco los detalles, que pudieran generar esa charla.

-"Me imagino que no fue acerca del clima."- Digo sarcástico. A él no le ha hecho gracia el comentario. Creo que por su expresión puedo deducir que se encuentra preocupado.

Eso es típico de él. Aunque trate de demostrar indiferencia, compostura y autocontrol ante algunas situaciones, la verdad es que siempre suele hacer una tormenta dentro de un vaso de agua.

-"¿Cuál es tu problema?"- Lo cuestiono un poco más serio, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa. Camus suspira, procediendo a imitar mi acción anterior.

-"No deseo que algo así nos suceda"- Responde mirándome a los ojos de forma penetrante.

No necesito tener un espejo para saber que mis ojos y mi boca se han despegado más de lo de debido.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- No puedo evitar mi merecida cuestión.

Él se levanta y se dirige hacia a mi, intimidándome con esa mirada…

-"Tú lo sabes…"- Responde cuando ya está demasiado cerca. Su mano se posa en mi hombro, mientras, su rostro se aproxima tanto al mío, que mis ojos no tienen otro universo que ese profundo mar azulado de sus pupilas. –"Me he dado cuenta del mensaje oculto en tus miradas, en tus palabras, y yo… correspondo a tus sentimientos."- Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa, tal vez a una cantidad similar al contacto que él establece entre nuestros labios.

Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par; mas, al percibir la calidez de sus labios incitándome a responderles, estos se cierran; permitiendo que los bordes de mi boca se muevan también, y que mis manos tengan el deseo de tocar su piel, realizándolo, cuando mis dedos se posan en su mejilla y en su barbilla.

Soy feliz como ningún humano en la tierra.

Él me ama, yo lo amo… No pido más.

Pero cuando el encuentro entre nuestras bocas se termina, sus ojos me delatan una emoción ambigua.

-"Ca…"

-"Yo no quiero que nuestra amistad termine como sucedió con Shura y Aioros…"- Ahora puedo comprender por donde va la charla y el motivo de ese miedo en sus pupilas. –"Te quiero, te quiero mucho, tanto que me dolería si termináramos tan mal como ellos, a tal grado que uno tenga que dejar el santuario como Shura…"

-"Pero eso no tiene que pasar"

-"¿Y si nuestra relación cambia? Nosotros no podemos prever lo que sucederá y puede…"- Aprovechando su postura, vuelvo a tomar sus mejillas entre mis manos para acercarlo a mí y besarlo. Camus no se niega a mi contacto, pero tampoco puedo decir que esté muy convencido de ello.

Se incorpora, dando a fin a nuestro beso.

-"No quiero que pase…"- Es todo lo que dice dándome la espalda.

-"¿Qué propones entonces?"- Cuestiono un poco molesto, sin poder evitar demostrarlo en el tono empleado. Yo también me he levanto, y este movimiento es el que ha atraído nuevamente la atención de mi amigo. –"Si nos queremos, ¿quieres que actúe como si no lo sintiera?"

-"Fingiste mucho tiempo amistad"- Contesta, sorprendiéndome.

¿Esa es su magnifica respuesta? ¿Cree que eso logrará calmarme?

-"Será diferente ahora que lo sabes"- Explico manteniendo la compostura. –"Cambiará nuestra amistad, de alguna forma lo hará"- Él no parecía haber contemplado esa posibilidad cuando se reveló ante mí, me lo dicen las facciones que acaba de adquirir.

Permanece callado. Yo espero que esté pensando en una salida a este problema.

-"Sin ataduras"- Dice de pronto.

-"¿Qué?"- Pregunto confundido.

-"Podremos conservar nuestra amistad y tener una relación de otro tipo sin la necesidad de ser… algo más…"- No acabo de comprender que me quiere decir con eso; pero parece muy feliz.

-"eh…"

-"¿Qué dices? Podrás salir con otras personas, ser libre de hacer lo quieras como hasta hora sin que yo te cele o te arme un escándalo. Yo podré hacer lo mismo. La única diferencia es que seremos amigos con derecho"- Sus manos se instalan cómodamente en mi cintura, mientras sus labios se conducen hacia un rincón de mi cuello y le otorgan una sensación que eriza mi piel y activa un cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago.

Quisiera estar a su lado por siempre. Ser exclusivamente de su pertenencia en el transcurso de ese tiempo; pero Camus en verdad parece temer, que siendo pareja, las cosas cambien radicalmente. Y aunque yo soy de la creencia que de cualquier forma esto lo cambiará, es la única manera en que puedo estar a su lado…

-"Claro…"- Respondo abrazándolo, colocando mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

Sólo espero no equivocarme.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Los dedos del francés se apoderaron de cada botón, sacándolos del ojal uno a uno, desabrochando esa camisa que le privaba de la piel griega. Recibió la papila de su amante con la propia, permitiéndole indagar en su cavidad; escuchándose así mismo jadear y una fuerza superior que le mandaba a doblegar las piernas. Los botones de la camisa fueron cediendo, descubriendo una piel bronceada, que bañada fue por la papila francesa. Dos salientes rosadas aparecían en los pectorales del griego, quien jadeó entrecortadamente, cuando la lengua de su amante se entretuvo con ellos y los hizo despertar.

No era la primera vez que bajo el pretexto de acompañarse, ambos terminaban en una situación tan precaria como aquella.

Esta vez, Camus, tirando por 'accidente' la bebida sobre el pantalón de Milo, lo condujo hacia su habitación; seduciéndolo hasta llegar a aquella pose, en la que el escorpión se apoyaba en la pared, con el francés abriéndose camino entre sus piernas.

Acuario deslizó la camisa con sutileza, dejando los hombros griegos al descubierto para depositar besos fugaces, resbalando aún con sus dedos aquella prenda por los brazos, hasta que culminara en el piso. Trazó una línea invisible de partículas salivales pasando por la clavícula, el cuello y el oído, donde susurró frases en su dialecto que el escorpión no comprendió.

La espalda del octavo guardián tocó el colchón de la cama, cuando el aguador lo arrojó sobre esta, pasando a besar cada rincón en su pecho: desde esas salientes sonrosadas que reaccionaban al contacto con su lengua, hasta el ombligo que se sumió con la intrusa dentro de él. Con sus manos francesas jaló un de los limites del cinturón, pasándolo por la hebilla hasta que el pantalón quedara flojo y pudiera desabotonar el broche que le impedía contacto con su hombría. Con ayuda de sus manos, la tela de mezclilla fluyó en dirección a sus pies, mientras sus pupilas se encargaban de buscar las del hombre bajo él.

Depositó un suave beso en la superficie de esa carnosidad, apreciando con el palmo un endurecimiento producto de sus caricias. Las glándulas dentro de su cavidad trabajaron hasta llenarla de sustancia y hacerle desear meter aquella pieza dentro de su boca. Percibió un ligero temblor en el escorpión, ansioso por esa emoción. Sitió sus labios en aquél miembro, apresándolo con la punta de estos, torturando a su amante con el cosquilleo que le nadaba en el vientre. Con la barbilla acarició ese pedazo de carne hasta que lo introdujo dentro de su boca, rozándolo con la punta de su lengua.

La respiración del griego se escuchó entrecortada, y sus dedos tuvieron que apresar las mantas entre ellos, sin más que hacer ante el placer. Su amante le escuchó disfrutar sus caricias, repetir su nombre y emitir sonidos que le provocaban mayor deseo. Camus finalizó la labor de desnudarse a sí mismo, sin descansar en la "tortura" realizada al de piel atezada. Tomó su propia masculinidad con una mano, al tiempo que la otra le ayudaba a apoyarse, masajeándola y darse más placer. Y aquella hombría entre sus labios y el juego de su lengua, culminó desbordando todo goce dentro de la boca francesa.

El sabor era amargo, pero eso no importaba; ascendió a su lado, previó a escupir a un lado la sustancia áspera que había recibido.

Los labios del escorpión le demandaron un roce, endulzando su paladar al contacto. Entonces cambió de posición, siendo él quien gozó la dermis francesa con su lengua, obteniendo ser el dueño de cada respiro interrumpido. Con la maestría de sus manos esculpió el cuerpo de Camus, colocándose sobre su cuerpo desnudo, juntando pecho y espalda.

El onceavo guardián aspiró profundamente, situando sus codos sobre la almohada para apoyarse. El escorpión cubrió con la palma de su mano izquierda el dorso de la de su amante, implantando manualmente su hombría en la entrada ubicada entre dos voluptuosidades, que ya le esperaban con ansia. Acuario formuló un gemido entre adolorido y placentero, percibiendo aquél intruso caliente, adentrarse con pausados y placidos movimientos. Cuando no sólo su sexo, si no también la dermis del escorpión tuvo roce con la parte trasera del aguador, Milo hizo una pauta para acomodar su brazo diestro delante del francés como si le abrazara, tocando con el final de sus dedos uno de sus pezones ubicados del lado derecho.

Prosiguió un vaivén de caderas, en reversa y frente, seguido por la proclamación del deseo con un nombre griego.

Cerró un ojo y apretó los dientes, dejando únicamente salir ese jadeo, producto del intruso en el final de su espalda.

Depositó un beso en el hombro que trataban de esconder perladas toxinas, arremetiendo contra ese cuerpo que ya era suyo, sintiendo como uno de sus dedos era apresado por otro par de identidad francesa.

Escondió el rostro entre la mata marina que tenía enfrente, apunto de liberar la excitación a través del papel que jugaba su hombría, los sonidos de su amante y el movimiento que ambos realizaban; Camus amortiguando su sed griega, Milo saciando su cuerpo de tacto francés.

La efímera línea albina que a ambos contorneaba, era producto de cada gota de sudor que desprendían sus poros ante la agitación; y el juego de cuerdas vocales una de tantas jugadas que tallaría en su mente el recuerdo por una eternidad.

El escorpión suspiró con cansancio, soltando nuevamente aquella esencia en el interior de su amante, quien la recibió cerrando sus ojos y aminorando el agarre que él mismo había realizando en las partes del octavo guardián, que estuvieron al alcance de sus manos.

Depositó suaves besos en las manos del griego, mientras este levantaba de más las caderas y salía, dejando sus últimas fuerzas en él.

Había sido una vez más. Sólo eso.

Podría transcurrir la noche y su amistad renacería intacta por la mañana, como si ambos hubieran enfermado de amnesia. La única condición era irse, sin despedirse, sin intercambiar miradas o palabras que postergaran el momento de olvidar.

Pero apenas quedan solos, tanto uno como otro, se preguntaban si de verdad esa era la solución, pues la emoción se acrecentaba con cada gesto del otro, haciendo menos llevadera su supuesta amistad.

**o.o.o.o.o**

_**POV of Camus: **_

Actúo como si no me importara, cuando la verdad es que me muero de celos. Deberían premiarme como mejor actor del siglo por aparentar que sonrío gustoso, cuando mis dedos están completamente blancos porque la sangre no fluye con libertad a través de ellos.

Desde aquella charla creí que las cosas seguirían igual o que mejorarían; y aunque en cierta forma así fue, ahora no lo parecen.

Sus manos a veces tomaban las mías, a escondidas, acariciándolas con sus dedos de forma juguetona, sin ser conciente de la emoción que a mí acudía.

Tomé ese contacto como algo especial; pero al observar que es lo mismo que haces con él, me siento… Digamos que quiero matarlo; sin embargo, si hiciera eso con cada uno de sus… 'compañeros afectuosos', el santuario ya estaría desierto.

No puedo evitar pensar que yo le orillé a pertenecer a otros. Me doy cuenta que si hubiera preferido cambiar nuestra amistad por una relación profunda, no sentiría que el hígado me quiere reventar.

En este momento se despiden, de una forma tan afectuosa que mi rostro se inclina hasta que el cabello me sirve como telón para terminar mi acto. Aunque algo entre ellos ocurre y el momento trasciende; es cuando me siento colérico, me levanto del escalón y deserto.

Camino aprisa, sin un rumbo, únicamente con el interés de perderme de la vista de todos mis compañeros; especialmente de él.

No pretendo que alguien vaya en mi búsqueda, solamente que me dejen solo hasta que pueda… tranquilizarme.

A lo largo de mi vida he cometido un sin fin de errores, y si mi maestro aún viviera en el santuario primero me daría un golpe en la cabeza y luego un sermón acerca de lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es, precedido por la frase 'de todas las estupideces que has cometido, esta es la más grande de ellas'.

-"Definitivamente no es mi día"- Soliloquié, aún caminando; llevando una de mis manos a la cien para masajearla un poco y calmar la inminente molestia que se ha hecho presente.

Continué mi trayecto en silencio, con la cabeza un poco gacha. El que el sol quemara con esa intensidad ayudaba, pues podía fingir que lo hacia para resguardar mis pupilas de su luminosidad.

Mientras mis piernas me llevan, mi cerebro produce ideas, soluciones a este problema; todas centradas una decisión que no me gustaría tomar.

Podríamos terminar y Milo tendría más facilidad para estar con quien deseara, sin tener que venir a mi templo a darme un poco de atención, que, seguramente, es por compromiso, porque aceptó lo que yo le proponía y no tuvo otra salida. Si lo hizo por amistad, y no porque me quisiera, yo…

_Ay, camus, ¿a quién tratas de engañar?_

_Todo este lío comenzó porque tú no quisiste perderlo. Le tenías tato miedo a que las cosas cambiaran con un compromiso, que simplemente le pediste que fueran… amigos con derecho. Las consecuencias de tus malas decisiones y propuestas están ahí. Tal vez, sólo tal vez si te armaras de valor y le expusieras tus sentimientos, Milo entendería perfectamente y te daría su decisión final… _

-"Pero eso lo pondría entre la espada y la pared…"- Responden mis labios a las frases que mi cerebro reproduce.

_Eso los haría libes a ambos. Tú ya no sentirás celos, ni te portarías como un novio celoso cuando él trata de besarte y tú respondes que no tienes ganas; así él estaría con la persona que realmente lo llena, aquella que es valiente y toma el riesgo de estar a su lado, sin pensar en 'que tal si no funciona'. _

-"¡No es tan fácil!"- Exclamo, tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos.

_Lo sería si no le buscaras tantos puntos en contra_.

-"No pienso terminar como Shura y Aioros… NO pienso perder a mi mejor amigo por…"- Caminando, lidiando contra los argumentos de mi corazón, me distraje tanto que no hice reparo del lugar al que fui a dar: Se trata del décimo templo, las columnas son irreconocibles, y la figura que esta delante de mi también.

Se suponía que ellos habían terminado hace meses, y que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, ¿Por qué ahora se están besando como si no existiera más mundo que ellos dos?

Recuerdo las palabras de Shura, su relato acerca de cómo terminaron su relación.

Aioria tuvo que separarlos porque estaban apunto de irse a golpes; y es que Shura estaba celoso de Saga. No comprendía porque el gemelo debía pasar tanto tiempo con él, y como ellos antes tenían algo, pensó en la frase 'donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan'. Era lógico que se pusiera tan molesto; aunque poco irracional el que reaccionara de esa forma.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ellos se aman tanto que ni ese problema pudo destruir las cadenas doradas que los ataban; quizá el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos fue suficiente para comprender que no podía vivir de nuevo el uno sin el otro.

Esta escena, este pensamiento me hace ver que nunca le pregunté a Milo que era lo que realmente quería. Únicamente decidí por los dos quedar como 'amigos'. Fui egoísta, e incluso pude haberlo lastimado. No medí mis acciones y ahora… puedo perderlo.

Conservando esta idea me doy la vuelta, borrando los pasos que he dado hasta Capricornio, para volver a Escorpio.

_Sólo espero encontrar a Milo sin compañía_

Mi corazón pulsa a una velocidad incauta, mientras mis piernas se mueven al miso ritmo de cada latido. El viento sopla en dirección contraria hacia donde me encamino, como si me empujara a no cumplir mi cometido; pero yo no declino, y continúo la marcha con el mismo sentimiento que al inicio.

La sombra del octavo templo por fin me recibe, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de su custodio. Él no parece encontrarse ahí. Tal vez se fue con Aioria a Leo, o con Shaka a Virgo. Incluso puede que Mu lo convenciera de continuar su despedida en Aries…

-"Volviste"- Es su voz a mis espaldas. No puedo decir que su tono es el adecuado para un recibimiento, aún menos su rostro cuando giro sobre mi y lo encaro. Podría decir que esta decepcionado. Tal pareciera que no le agrada verme. A pesar de lo que noto se dirige hacia mí, y sin darme tiempo a pensar en que decir me besa.

Su tacto es todo lo que necesito para vivir, lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo tomé por sorpresa y con un beso me di por enterado de su amor.

Lo amo tanto o más que a mi propia vida. Le robaría a Zeus cada una de las estrellas del cielo sin con ellas puedo arrancarle a Milo más de una sonrisa.

Sus labios se mueven lentos sobre los míos, incitándolos con esa calma a moverse más rápido, a requerir de su vida, de su pasión. Sus dedos alcanzan mis mejillas, deslizándose a una velocidad par con la que mueve su boca, por la superficie suave de mi pómulo frío, hasta llegar a mi nuca; sitio donde descansan y se entrelazan.

Mis propias manos antes inertes, recobran movilidad, situándose primero en sus cálidas mejillas para, posteriormente, bajar con un suave jugueteo por su cabello sedoso y azulino, por su torso masculino, y logrando acomodarse a ambos lados de su cintura.

Un cálido hálito se desprende de sus labios, al tiempo que reclama el borde inferior de mi labio, atrapándolo entre dos filas de perlas blanquecinas.

Yo también suspiro. Mi piel se eriza cuando muerde mis labios, y puedo sentir como cada fibra de mi piel clama por la suya.

Tocando mi labio con su lengua se aparta un poco, sin mirarme a los ojos. Su cabeza, puesta de lado, se acomoda sobre mi pecho; permitiéndome abrazarle completamente y plasmar un beso en su frente, sobre un mechón de cabello.

-"Me alegra que volvieras… aunque sé que no me quieres…"- Lo último lo dice en voz baja, con un toque de tristeza. Y no es su tono, son sus palabras las que provocan que mis ojos se abran, sorprendidos, y que mis manos tomen sus brazos para apartarlo un poco de mí y permitirles a mis ojos perderse en su mirada enigmática.

Sus pupilas se mantienen fijas a las mías por un espacio de tiempo incomprensible, hasta que él agacha la suya y retoma la posición anterior.

-"¿Po-por qué piensas que no te quiero?"- Pregunto estúpidamente, aunque mi sabia conciencia sabe la respuesta.

-"Desde que era un pupilo a la armadura de Escorpio aprendí que sin importar el riesgo, sin importar el dolor, debía luchar por obtener aquello que más quería en el mundo. En ese entonces mi máximo anhelo era obtener mi armadura; tiempo después con dedicación la obtuve. No me importó sobre quien tuve que pasar. La armadura fue mía…"- Comprendo lo que me quiere decir, la prueba de ello son mis mejillas ahora sonrojadas. Tal vez de vergüenza. Quizá de enfado contra mi mismo. –"Mi maestro siempre me dijo que se lucha por lo que se quiere… y…"

-"Yo no luché por ti."- Aceptó con una sonrisa melancólica.

Es que nunca entenderás lo que me costó aceptar que me gustaba una persona de mi mismo sexo, y que dentro de todas las que bien pude escoger para enamorarme, fuiste tú quien tocó mi corazón con su cálida amistad, e iluminó las sombras de mi vida con el brillo de sus orbes y el resplandor de su sonrisa. Aceptarlo, asimilarlo se convirtió en gran proceso, segundado por la emoción de conocer cuales eran tus sentimientos.

Me emocioné lo admito. Estaba dispuesto a compartir mi vida con la persona que más había amado en mis veintitantos años de existencia; sin embargo, me inundó el terror de perderte; de herirte si no sabía dominar cualquier sentimiento negativo o mala experiencia que pudiera aparecer.

Fui un cobarde al no pelear por algo que amaba: tú.

-"Y no te juzgo por ello. Sino me quieres…"

-"¡Es que si te quiero!"- Exclamo apartándote otra vez de mí. Tú no pareces feliz.

-"Pero yo te amo, y no es lo mismo."

Ahí esta la respuesta.

El sentimiento no es igual porque el primero sería algo fraterno, entre dos amigos como nosotros; pero lo que tú me has dicho es más intenso. No es una frase que pueda andar gritándole a todo el mundo, porque simplemente no la siento ni significa tanto a lo que es estar contigo: compartiendo una charla amena, hablando de todo, riendo de nada; bebiendo café sentados en mi sala, aunque este no te guste; tomarnos de la mano, acariciando nuestro dorso con las yemas de los dedos; que me permitas besar la contrapalma de esta, incluso hacerte una marca amoratada en el cuello; hacerte el amor –si el amor-, hasta que mi cuerpo exánime se desplome en el colchón, con tu esencia aún corriendo por mi entrepierna, y mi respiración fuera de control.

Definitivamente me merezco el zape por parte de mi maestro, y deliberadamente el que me mires como si hubiera enloquecido ahora que sonrío; aunque en realidad estoy loco, lo estoy por ti.

No lo supe demostrar en su momento. Fui un idiota y lo acepto; incluso las críticas de quien este leyendo esto; pero estoy vivo, soy humano, ¿no es a lo que vine a este mundo, a equivocarme lo menos posible y una vez metida la pata, enmendar ese error?

-"Es que aún continúo aprendiendo a vivir…"- Digo ante tu asombro.

Si bien desde los primeros años de mi vida me enseñaste el valor de la amistad, y en los últimos años de esta me brindaste los conocimientos básicos para aprender a amarte, en este momento me muestras que mi concepto de valentía no solamente era aplicable hacia un enemigo, o una prueba difícil, sino que también en la persona que más quieres para abrirle tu corazón tal y como ella se lo merece. Aunque no sé si ese último honor me corresponda…

-"… Y lo creas o no mi corazón te pertenece incluso desde antes que tú supieras que existo."

Porque era yo un niño que conocía apenas el santuario mientras tú entrenabas, y de todas las cosas, de las técnicas que en ese momento se mostraban, fuiste tú quien acaparó la atención de mis orbes.

Tú no lo entiendes. Tu mirada me lo dice.

No quiero decir un 'te amo' de forma simple. Necesito que sea algo que recompense esa tristeza en tus ojos al pensar que lo único que quería de él era mero placer.

Sin explicarle nada me permito robarle un beso. Sin esperar respuesta lo dejo y camino hacia la entrada del templo, sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda. Sin dejar de caminar giro un momento sobre mis talones y le hago una seña de espera; a lo que él responde con un levantamiento de hombros y brazos que delatan extrañeza. No le digo otra cosa, pero continúo.

El sofocante sol griego declina lentamente, dando paso a su hermana plateada hasta que él recobre fuerzas y decida cernirse sobre nosotros.

No acostumbro hacer escenas de este tipo, ni nada que vaya fuera de algo que me caracterice; es decir, Camus es toda seriedad y cordura…

_¡Ja!_

Las de cosas que yo haría…

Lleno mis pulmones con una cantidad considerable de oxígeno, mientras me paro en la entrada del templo de piernas abiertas, y liberó el aire formulando una simple oración:

-"¡TAMBIÉN TE AMO, MILO DE ESCORPIO!"· Es increíble lo ligero que ahora me siento, como si hubiera cargado una pila de ladrillos sobre mi espalda y todos se transformaran en algodón.

Tú te dirigías hacia mí, seguramente para preguntar que planeaba hacer; mas, al escuchar aquella confesión, tus movimientos se detienen.

Al voltear a verte noto un extremo sonrojo en tu cara, y una expresión de confusión que no tiene precio.

-"Fui un cobarde, ahora lo sé. Debí ignorar mi temor a terminar como Shura y Aioros y pedirte que sólo estuvieras conmigo, en vez de proponerte compartirte con alguien más; creí poder resistir mis celos… pero la verdad, es que no soporto verte con alguien más."- Mientras pronuncio cada palabra mis piernas me ayudan a colocarme cerca de él, sacándolo de su estupor al acariciarle la mejilla con la yema de mis dedos.

-"¿Te das cuenta lo que me estas diciendo?"- Me preguntas como si no lo supiera.

-"En una sola palabra: 'perdóname'."- Muerdo mi propio labio, ante el temor de una posible negativa.

Cierras tus ojos, ladeando el rostro al mismo que tiempo que un suspiro se permite escapar por tus labios. Huyes a mi contacto, sin mirarme, sin hablar; haciéndome sentir realmente mal…

_¿No soy digno de tu indulgencia, cierto?_

-"Creeme, si no te quisiera tanto no aceptaría ni hablar contigo"- Es lo único que me dice, todavía caminando hacia alguna parte de su templo.

_¿Eso es un sí, lo es?_

Voy a tener fe en que eso significa, y diré que sin importar los obstáculos él y yo siempre estaremos juntos.

Continúa su trayecto, y sin detenerse se da la vuelta, me mira y me indica con un gesto de su mano que lo siga…

_Eso definitivamente fue un sí._

Y por supuesto, yo no cometeré el error de dejarlo ir.


End file.
